Roadblock
by klutzysunshine
Summary: AU during the series finale. There was another reason Shelli couldn't have Sean's baby - she's already pregnant with Bill's.


**I don't own Roadies nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Shelli swallowed down a wave of nausea as Sean told her he wanted to take her to the Maldives and knock her up. Fuck, she had wanted them with him for such a long time but everything had changed recently, and it was all because of Bill. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with Sean anymore. And there was one other major problem with Sean's plan. "I can't have your baby," she told her husband.

"Why?" he questioned, confused.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Because I'm already pregnant and the baby isn't yours," she confessed, preparing herself for his fury.

The look of anger on Sean's face didn't surprise Shelli at all. "What."

"I'm sorry, Sean," Shelli apologized, choking down a sob. She hadn't planned for her life to go to shit this way but she held on to the fact that Bill loved her. She wasn't going to raise this baby by herself, even though she was scared shitless that was exactly what was going to happen.

He suddenly realized something and walked backwards, punching a wall. Shelli flinched but stood her ground. "It's Bill's baby, isn't it? You're fucking him," Sean accused.

"Yes."

"Go fuck yourself," Sean spat at her. "I'm going to the Maldives and taking Jenny Passorelli with me."

"Sounds about right," she murmured. "I truly am sorry, Sean." She had never meant to hurt him this way.

"I don't accept your apology," he told her and then turned around to storm out.

Shelli cried by herself for a few minutes before pulling herself together and returning to everyone else waiting to say goodbye to Phil.

* * *

As everyone began to depart, Shelli went out in one of the hallways by herself to eat because she was starving, hoping the nausea wouldn't make a return appearance. She wasn't surprised when Bill joined her and started telling she should be with Sean because he'd make her happy and was good for her when he wasn't. She put her hand up to stop him. "You're right. But I told Sean it's over. I'm kinda in love with someone else."

"You love me?" Bill asked, absolutely amazed.

She laughed. "Yes, I do. And there's something else that's going to make your shit your pants." Fuck, what if he didn't want this baby?

"What is it?" He had his suspicions and his palms started sweating. Fuck.

"I'm knocked up. If I wasn't pregnant right now, I'd be drinking," Shelli complained. She was determined to do everything right (even though it hadn't started out that way), however. She could give up alcohol for nine months and wouldn't complain about it much.

He laughed despite his own fear making his heart pound in his chest. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way, you know that, right? We're going to be some pretty fucking kickass parents."

She shook her head. "I'm glad you think so because I'm absolutely fucking terrified."

"That's okay, Shelli - we can be terrified together. Neither of us have any clue what we're doing so it evens out." He could look on the bright side for once! Bill couldn't believe it was possible but hey, a shitload had changed in the past few weeks. Still reeling from the bomb that had just been dropped on him, he sat down next to Shelli. "Wow."

She yawned, suddenly exhausted from the events of the past few days, especially today. "Fuck," she muttered.

"Fuck," he echoed before grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I love you."

"Good to know." Her lips curled up into a smile at the glare he sent her but his face softened before his hand found its way to her abdomen.

* * *

After Piper Kathryn Hanson was born, Bill and Shelli took some time off from touring but they were right back at it when she was six months old. And much to no one's surprise, Piper was spoiled by everyone. She also got to meet some pretty famous people before she was even a year old. She may not have been planned but Bill and Shelli figured the best things that happened in life weren't. And with their daughter by their sides, they married in Vegas just two months after rejoining the tour.


End file.
